


9Gtober 2019

by LarsArtt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: #9Gtober, #Writober2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsArtt/pseuds/LarsArtt
Summary: I let my followers on Twitter to do the prompts for my Writober, and decided to do it with (I hope) little fics about my fave idiotsI'll upload between October and November due I can't write a fic everyday because studies and that stuffEverything said, hope you enjoy it!(This is going to be a desaster but oh well you only live once)





	1. Day 1: Awkward first date

It was the third time Niles lookes at his watch. Being late sometimes was considered "stylish", but, 30 minutes late to a first date? It was so much for him  
Niles stares at the empty seat in fron of him and took a sio to his wine, sighing sadly. Sure he just isn't going to come, right? Maybe he was too direct asking him out and scared him. 

Niles was regretting his life choices when he saw someone in the corridor of the restaurant, talking to the maître.  
And he recognized him, GV afterall arrived. The maître pointed at his direction and the androis went almost running to Niles' table.  
Neither of them knew how to start the conversation

"Before anything, I'm so, so sorry for being late, wasn't my intention. Did I make you wait a lot?" GV started to say while taking a seat in fron of Niles

"No,no. I just arrived" Niles lied

"Seriously I'm sorry, had to go to the hospital for an urgent medical check"

"What happened?" Niles voice sounded worried. He knows GV, he hates hospitals

"You know... it a little bit embarrasing to say it, but it's the least thing I can do for being late.  
I got too nervous for this date my circuits started to burn and not working. I didn't know what to wear, what to say or do, thinking all of that made my system to turn off"

Niles couldn't contain a amused smile listening to him. It was so... so GV it was impossible to doubt it was true

"Don't worry, it's totally okay. But, talking about what made you nervous: you're talking right now and you look nice with that clothes"

GV looked at that dark brown jacket he was wearing, to be honest, apart from his Cyberlife uniform, was the only fancy looking thing he had.  
He blushed even more than before, Niles always made him feel like that and he hated but loved it

"Thanks... you looks gorgeous too"

Niles cheecks went red for a second at the comment. He already knew GV used to be really exaggerated while talking, usign superlative adjetives. But he didn't expect him to call that. He smiled softly

"Glad you like it... well, now we're both here, want something to drink?"

"I-I can only drink one thing..." GV stuttered, androids can only consume thirium or thirium with few amounts of human food so their body can digest it

"In this place they do different type of drinks with blue blood. I'm lucky I found this place, knew you wouldn't like to be in the "extremely fancy" restaurants I like. So I found somewhere you'd feel more confortable in"

"You really remembered it?" 

"Of course I did! I care a lot about details like that"

GV smiled back at Niles "You're just fucking awesome"

The human raised an eyebrow at his words "It's nothing, but thank you"

"No, wait, I didn't mean that!"

"...You didn't?"

"NO! Like, yes, I meant that! Just didn't want to say it out loud! Damn my date protocol is not very developed, have mercy on me!"

He laughed at the last part to make Nines sure he wasn't being serious

"All androids have a date protocol?"

"Well, yes and no. I can try but won't be as good as a android designed to dates. Guess I'm pretty lost right now about how to act. Never had something like this before"

"We're almost in the same conditions. It's been so much since I had a date"

"That surprises me, not gonna lie"

"Why is surpises you?"

"C'mon, you're the best guy I know, you're fucking the best. Who wouldn't like to date you? Look at me, I just had a panic attack because I was going to date someone as you!"

Niles' soft laugh almost made GV's system fail again and surely turn off because of it.

"I think you're the first one that thinks that way!"

"I'm just saying the truth! And if we have something like this again, I'll make sure you know I'm being serious!"

The look Niles gave to GV absolutely said "I don't care this is the first date nor we're in public, please kiss me"

"We didn't even started this and you already want another?"

"Hell yeah! Just one date isn't enough to meet you more! We only see eachother at work and almost never have time to talk about ourselves... well, I don't have a lot to say, don't know why you asked me out, I'm not really interesting due I just deviated few months ago.  
But! this is the perfect occasion to know everything about you"

Niles' cheecks started to burn, heart to beating really fast "We didn't even order the drinks and this has turned really corny"

"If you feel unconfortable, tell me please"

"No, it's totally fine, I said it like a good thing! Understand I'm not used to people being that soft"

"This is just the first date, wait for the rest of them" GV winked at him with both eyes and Niles could feel his soul leaving his body

Even tho GV didn't have his romantic protocols really developed, Niles has to say he was just doing it great. He has had a couple of dates several years ago, but this was absolutely the best of them.  
Maybe it was because GV was an android, but he was more confortable with him that with anybody else, and he was very grateful he accepted that date with him because seriously he was having a great time with him

"I can't wait until they come, Gav" He realized it was the first time thar night Niles has called him by his name, but there wasn't need to rush, he'll say it more the next date they'd have.  
Niles looked at his watch, it has passed almost half an hour...time really flies when you're having fun

"Niles, I think we should ask for the drinks now, the waiter is getting nervous for waiting us to call him to order"

"Yes, I've realized too. But first, about that second date you've talked about, where you had planned to do it?"

"I don't know a lot of places to go, so, my place?"

"Right to the point I see"

GV's LED went full red "rA9, not in /that/ way! Was thinking about some movie or whatever!"

"I know, I know, relax" Niles chuckled at GV'a reaction, he knew he would say something like that

"Just call the waiter and shut up" GV wasn't pissed at that moment, just embarrassed

"So, at your house?"

"That was my idea"

"At the same hour as this date?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be there... next friday?"

"Fine by me I have nothing planned for that day"

Nilss dedicated GV another of his rare, soft smiles. He isn't used to, but with GV he just couldn't help smiling "Perfect. /Now/ I can order the drinks"

GV rolled his eyes in amusement "You're really an idiot, Niles"

"But you like it"

"...Touché"

Finally, Niles ordered everything they needed to keep the date, that, fortunatley, was the best he had ever have. And he hopes it has been the best first date GV will have.

Niles marking subtly in his mobile's calendar the date for the next friday and being absolutely impatient about it even tho that one hadn't finished yet, and in a way he wishing it never does.  
He definetely would have thousands of dates like that with GV, and the android tought the same way.

It was just an unbeatable date... until, of course, they have the next one this friday


	2. Day 2: First kiss

The revolution was over just a few minutes ago.   
It was reported that the president of the country and the leader of the Android rebellion had signed a peace agreement.

An agreement that ended the war between humans and androids and gave both the same rights and equality, without the need for the androids that develop feelings to hide and run away from rest of society, afraid of being killed for just feel

Nines and Gavin were waiting to their leader to appear and tell them the good news, as almost all the deviants were doing. They have fighted more than everyone could imagine, lost a lot of friends that just wanted to feel... but they are both alive now

Gavin glanced at Nines. It was obvious he was nervous, his LED spinning red and Gavin could even see the begginin of tears in his eyes because the nerves and the fear of having to hide more time because humans and androids didn't agree.   
He sure has suffer a lot, maybe more than Gavin had. Dealing with a fast deviation is never easy, and even worst if it started in the middle of a war for their lifes.

He admired Nines, even all his problems he has never guve up or trying to run, just as Gavin has done for so muc years.  
But he was still struggling with some kind of feeling because he never got to develop them as good as he wanted to, so Gavin didn't know if it was admiration, something more, both or neither of them

Gavin didn't know if Nines felt the same way towards him, and surely he didn't.   
He's an old model and there aren't a lot of things he could do that are useful to such asdvanced android as Nines was, he was much more than Gavin could ever be or try to

Finally, they saw their leader going to the stage to say the destiny of all the androids, if they could walk trough the streets without being chased and destroyed. They cleared their thorat and talked with serioys voice

"We know this hadn't been easy. We had fight for our right to cry, laugh and get mad at the word. We had fight for something that had killed a lot of us, androids that just wanted to be free, others than prefered to die rather than accept a punishment from humans for devianting.  
But today we had made justice to them and for the ones that are here and keep fighting for a dream that this daye became true.  
We had won, and for the ones that aren't here we'll make them proud of us for enjoying our lifes without freedom!  
Because we had always been free, and today, everyone will see and never forget it!'

The seconds after that words were impossible to describe, totally chaotic and full of euphoria. The sound of androids celebrating with screams, laughs and cries could be heard from two miles away

Gavin started to laugh nervously, then histerically, not completely believing it

"We... we did it! We fucking did it, Nines!!"

Gavin looked at him, that had a hand covering his mouth, and sobbing uncontrollably he nooded at the other android's words.  
Seeing Nines like that, happy for once after all that time being afraid about thw future, made Gavin's thirum pump jump, a warm feeling going through his whole body.

He didn't think about it anymore, he took away softly the hand on Nines' mouth and kissed him, eyes shut. A hand rubbing Nines' cheeck to remove the tears from his face. His lips were softer than they looked, not too thick, neither thin. They were just perfect, really kisseable. And they were warm, thing thar surprised Gavin, body temparature were just something optional and almost any android decided to use that funtion  
Gavin felt like in a cloud, and tougt he was about to explode due to his overheating systems' warnings

It wasn't a very long kiss, because Nines pushed Gavin away, not very strongly of course. He was looking at him, LED spinning bright red, cheecks a little bit tinted with blue

"What are you doing?" Nines shouted, due to the noise the rest lf androids were doing

"I... I don't know, making you stop crying I guess?"

Nines raised an eyebrow with a confused look "Shouldn't you ask me out before kissing me... or a date?"

Gavin literally almost died with that, he wasn't mad at him because the kiss, but because he didn't do it in the order humans usually do these kind of things. He grinned

"I should have thought about it" Gavin reached to hold Nines' hand "But we're free, we can do things in the order we want"

Gavin removed his hand's synthskin to interface with him, and by his surprise Nines let him to. Fingers interwining as Nines' LED went softly to yellow.

"You... you're right, we free! I-I'm still dealing with it"

"Well, if someday you do, you deal with the free stuff, I'll be there"

Nines let out a soft jiggle when they stopped the kiss, tears forming again, Gavin kissing them away

"Sorry, all this situation makes me so emotional"

"It's okay, it's perfectly okay, I'm crying internally"

"Why not let them out?"

"Because I'm waiting to the moment you accept to go out with me somewhere one day of these"

"Well, better start doing it because I'd love to"

"Yes? For real?"

Nines nooded again and kissed him. Gavin had to be on his tiptoes to reach his lips better.

"But, due we don't need to follow an order, I want to kiss you as much as I can before the date if you wouldn't mind"

Gavin laughed slightly "I'm open to all offers" and spreaded the laughter to the other android.   
Their laughs and kisses being muted by the celebration that was taking place just there, just now  
A day any android will forget. And even less Nines and Gavin


	3. Day 3: Adopting a cat

Gavin's shift usually ends before Nines' one does. Due he's an android, the station wants him to work more hours even tho androids need to rest too, at least enter in stasis mode for a couple of hours.

That night Gavin was on the sofa, watching some dull movie while waiting for Nines, that, by the way, was being out more time than he'd expected.   
But he will never go to sleep without him, no matter how tired he was

He heard the soumd of keys at the other side of the door and it opened, Nines entering the house quietly. Holding something carefully under his jacket

"Hey, where you were? I was starting to get worried"

"I... had to make a stop"

A muffled 'meow' filled that seconds of silence there were after Nines said that.  
Gavin grinned at the sound, getting up from the sofa to go where Nines' was

"You didn't tell me we had guests"

The android blushed slightly about how fast he has been discovered, taking out of his jacket a little ball of gray fur with green eyes that stared scared at Gavin coming closer as it let another meow, this time lower than the previous one

"He was in the street, is injured and the mother wasn't around. I couldn't let him alone in that conditions!!"

"Hey, calm down, you sound like you were apologing!"

Gavin reached a hand to pet the cat, that hissed at him for a seconds before realizing he wasn't a danger for him at let him 

"My plan was to treat him as much as possible and send him to an adoption center"

Gavin looked at the cat better, his left leg had a serious burn mark, by the state it wasn't very recent, but sure still hurted as hell

"Why don't keep him?"

Nines looked confused at Gavin, who didn't stop petting the little animal with a dork smile. He let out a soft sigh, Gavin really likes cats

"I... I didn't know if you wanted to. We already have 3 cats and maybe you wouldn't like more..."

"Nines you just offended me" Gavin's tone went serious "There's never enough cats"

"I'll take notes for next time, but first we should... take him to the vet, they need to check that wound"

"Don't worry, it's okay, this will cure by it's own. He still can move the leg, the burn is from time ago and surprisiling it isn't infected. This is curing really good"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it would be perfectly fine"

He standed on his tiptoes to kiss Nines with a big smile "You're acting like that kind of parents that worry for the littlest thing"

"I just want him to be safe, would feel guilty if something happens to him" Nines' LED spinning between yellow and red

"You just activated your dad mode" he laughed against Nines' lips "Better worry now about giving him something to drink, sure he's hungry.... and dirty, needs a bath too. I'm going to warm some milk, you take care of the tin"

"Leaving me dirty work I see"

"It won't hurt if he scratches you" Gavin was honest, it was totally true and Nines couldn't deny it

Trying to make the cat have a bath was easier tham expected, sure he was too tired to even try to resist the water

Nines was specially careful in the burned zone, but the cat didn't hissed if the water touched that part, just as Gavin said, it was curing.  
He took out the tin and wrapped him with a towel, going to the living room where Gavin was waiting for him seated on the sofa with warm milk in a little feeding bottle made specially for cats. He has had their cats since they were kittens so this things were familiar and easy to do for him

Nines was staring with a soft look how Gavin managed to make the kitten be quiet in his place to give him the milk, wich the cat drank fast, sure he was really hungry

"Sooo, have you chose a name for him?"

"Do /I/ have to?"

"You brought him home, I think you should"

"I'm terrible with names..." Of course he meant his own one, he tried to name himself just after deviated and now he lowkey regrets it because there were so much possibilities

"You know you aren't, you are great at everything... well, you suck at lying to me about having a cat inside your jacket but that doesn't count"

Nines smiled at him and then looked at the cat, who seemed to like Gavin's arms because he falled asleep on them in a paceful looking position

"Maybe... Dust, Dustin? His grey fur reminds me of dust and ashes"

"See? That are two great ideas for names!"

Nines blushed again "You really think so?"

"Of course I do! Why would I lie?"

"Guess you're right...Dustin then?"

"Perfect for me, like the idea! We have a new son now!"

Nines laughed, it was awkward in the best of ways how Gavin refered the cats as /their/ children, alreading made him part of that weird but nice family. Nines kissed Gavin on the cheeck, who absolutely got surprised and smiled. He just was feeling soft at that moment, not going to lie

Nines made Gavin rest on his shoulder while still have the cat asleep on his arms, falling asleep slowly with the soft pace Nines' thirium pump was making  
The rest of the felines they had coming to curl around them as they always do when it's time to sleep. He let out another smile watching Gavin snoring softly in his shoulder, sure he will take him to bed for a better rest, and sighed. 

He entering in stasis mode just for a couple of minutes, thinking that if he was going to have a "family" this was definetely the best one he could ask for.  
Because who doesn't want to live with your loved one and lots of cats?


	4. Day 4: Sharing a milkshake

Niles of course noticed that green eyes staring at the drink he just bought in the coffee shop where they were at. Like if they could move the glass with his mind. Not subtly at all

"No" Was his sharp answer

"But whyyyy? Just a sip!"

"Gavin, you have to walk literally two steps to buy one"

"We share house and cat kids but not the milkshake? That's mean"

"...Okay I can't argue that"

Niles gave the drink to Gavin, who got up

"Where are you going?"

"I know you don't like people drinking from the same straw as you"

"If it's you there isn't any problem"

Gavin stared at him, arching one eyebrow "Niles I know that isn't true. I'm going for another straw and you can't stop me"

Niles rolled his eyes "Fine, go if you want to"

Gavin went to the counter and went back to the table with a curly straw, putting it witn a little smile into the milkshake. He sat and stared again at Niles, who got really nervous because this time he didn't know why he was doing that

"W-what happens?"

"I'm waiting you to star drinking so I can do it too at the same time"

Nines looked at him, blushing slightly "Aren't we too old for sharing drinks like teens do?"

"Who said it was? I just want to do some corny stuff"

Gavin's soft smile really melted Niies "I can't say no to that face"

He winked at Niles with both eyes and held his hand "I know"  
Just after he grabbes his straw and waited for Nines, who did the same  
There was silence for seconds, just them holding hands and looking lovely at eachother, as if they were in their first date when they were just two idiots who didn't know anything about life (and things hadn't changed a lot)

"If you dare to drink more than me, we'll have a problem" 

Gavin broke the silence with his joke and made Niles laugh, even coughing because he almost chocked with the drink

"Gavin!!" He laughed between coughs

"What? I'm just warning you!"

"One thing is to warn me and another is to try to kill me!"

"It's not my fault you chocked because your laugh!"

They couldn't even finish the sentences well, their laughs were in the midle of the conversation  
And when they tried to keep with their cliche romantic moment, there wasn't any drop of milkshake inside the cup

"Okay, I'll go for another one right now, I want to do this again"

"So /now/ you want to buy one!"

Gavin got up again and took out his wallet

"I guess. My first idea was to just have free milkshake"

"You're the worst" Niles grinned at Gavin, who took out his tongue playfully before turning around and go for another drink 

"Yeah, I already know"


	5. Day 5: Smoke

"Gavin, I insist in recommending you to stop or reduce the anount of tobacco you smoke, it's not healthy for you"

Gavin rolled his eyes, annoyed "No body has ever told you sound like a robot? Not-do-that, not-do-this, beep-boop"

"I'm just trying to be helpful!" Niles' cheecks went full red with his poorly imitation, Gavin always took things like a joke. And it's true there were days when that is just what he needs, but the rest of days is a hell

"Help me to what? Not to die before average age to people to stop breathing? Come on, you know I won't last that long"

"Yes, I know... maybe I sound selfish, maybe I am. But I want you to be here as long as possible"

Gavin held Niles' hand, eyes getting softer looking "I know, Niles, but you know, this things aren't easy to leave"

"I can help you, if you want me to"

"Don't lose anything listening to you" Gavin's grin made Nines felt much better, even to let out a little smile

"We count how many cigarrettes you smoke in a day, and if they are less than 10, I'll think about some kind of prize for you." Niles winked after that, Gavin flushing when he got the message  
"Each month we can reduce the amount little by little"

"Are you blackmailing me with love and affect?"

"Mmmh, who knows, maybe" Niles chuckled

Gavin took the last puff to the cigarrette he had in his hand, cup softly Niles' cheeck and kissed him  
A little thread of smoke could be seen from where their open mouth interacted with the other  
Niles breaking the kiss, sighed deeply and seeing Gavin's smoke coming out his mouth

"At least start to vape. This tastes horrible" Niles coughed, the disgusting flavour of tobacco invading his taste buds

"What, you want me to get that shitty watermelon stuff?"

"If you continue like this, you aren't going to get your prize never"

Gavin laughed at Niles' grin "Hey, I never agreed to that!!"

Niles kissed him again, taking the cigarrette butt, trowing it to the ground and stepping on in

"Now you do, okay?"

Gavin chuckled "You liked the smoke thing, I see"

Niles smiled softly "I like //almost// everything you do

"Sooo, I'm getting my prize now?" Gavin put subtly a hand behind his boyfriend's neck

"Not even in your dreams, honey. How many of them you smoke today?"

"12?? I think??"

Niles smiled against Gavin's lip before kissing them again "Well, I'll let it pass this time, you'll get it once we're home"

"Niles, you spoil me a lot" Gavin didn't stop smiling at any moment

"I can stop being that nice if you want"

"You wouldn't be able to"

Niles grabbed softly Gavin's hand, the one that wasn't absently playing with his hair

"For once you're right, I can't. Love you too much to"

"Ugh, you're too soft, you cheesy bean"

Gavin leaned aside his head, pretending to be pissed, making the other chuckle slightly, pressing his lips against Gavin's forehead

"But you love me like that"

"Of course I do!!"

"Glad to hear it... so, 10 cigarrettes tomorrow?"

"You aren't going to let me refuse, right" Gavin mumbled

"Of course I'm not letting you"

"Fuck you, asshole"

"Indeed"

Gavin laughed quietly "Just shut up and kiss me again, idiot"

Niles smiled at Gavin's answer, giving him another kiss, this one didn't taste like tobacco that much, wich meant good for both. Maybe he could make Gavin stop doing that disgusting habit and if that means kissing him for make him not talk or complain, he would do


	6. Day 6: Picnic Date

Gavin woke up lazily, opening his eyes slowly  
At first he didn't recognize where he was. Didn't know how he ended under a tree in the middle of nowhere. But a nowhere that at least looked nice with the green grass and the quiet of the place, no city nor cars nor roads on sight  
Until he memories came to him as he realized his head was places on Nines' lap, who caressed his hair carefully, trying not to wake him even tho he already was

It's true, they went to one of those picnic dates they had seen so much on movies and stuff. Nines got interested by them and they decided to do one on their day off.

So they just picked some food, thirium, some alcohol (edible foe both of them), a blanket to sit and drove until they arrive there.  
Nines took so much time deciding the perfect place for them, wanted everything to be perfect  
And to be honest, it was.

Gavin remembers have passed a great time with him, doing cheesy and soft stuff he would never do in front of people (of course that weren't Nines)  
Long and tendle kisses, hugs and I love you's as they enjoyed the place, only for them. The kings of a little garden that seem it was from a fairytale

Gavin guessed he fell asleep after eating, it always happens, he has to take a little nap after lunch time at work.  
He looked up to face Nines, who looked at him with a soft smile

"Good morning, sleeping beauty"

" 'Morning, babe" Gavin said in a whisper, sleepy smile in his face. Getting up clumsy to kiss his lips, wrapping his arms around Nines' neck and pushing him down gently so he would lay on top of him as they continue their kisses  
Gavin heard Nines' laugh, silky and deep, making him have shivers, he loved that little content chuckle the android had, as everything he does or is

Gavin breaking the kiss to look at his partner more in detail. Precious, icy blue eyes kissing him with the look as that gorgeous smile with perfect lips kept on his face. Gavin wanted to come back to them so bad, kiss them until he couldn't anymore  
His hand cupping his cheeck, that had a little bit of blue in it

"Have I ever say you're just fucking handsome?"

The blue on Nines' cheecks got more remarkable, and Gavin just adored that

"Maybe you have. But you're the one that is absolutely breathtaking"

Another kiss on his forehead was placed, Gavin's hand caressing slowly the android's LED, wich shone in a tranquil light blue

"We should have done this before, Ni"

"Going picnic?"

"Yeah, it's so sweet I feel the sugar in my veins but definetely worths it"

Nines grabbed Gavin's hand and kissed it softly "Every moment I'm with you, even if it's just a boring work day, woths it"

"I can't win you at a "cheesy words" contest, right?"

The android laughed again, his eyes shining aa they didn't stop looking at Gavin's green ones "It's almost impossible, but I'd like to see how you try"

"I don't have anything on mind right now besides kissing that beautiful face of yours all I can't"

Nines leaned to kiss Gavin's lips "This face is ready to be kissed if you let me do the same to yours"

Gavin giggled, thing he would never do if it wasn't only for Nines "Yeah, I accept"

It was already getting dark, but they were sure they would even sleep there if it was necessary  
They didn't want the day to stop, never. Because now there were only them, only two men who madly loved eachother having a sweet picnic date between kisses and love words


	7. Day 7: Proposal went wrong

The answer was short, two letters that could make more damage than a whole sentence full of two letter words: No

Nines felt his thirium pump stopping, he swear he heard it shattering into very little pieces  
But he didn't cry, in fact he didn't do anything. Still on one knee, he put the ring's box in his pocket and standed up.  
His LED glowing red, but his face was totally serious, no expression on it

In the other hand, Gavin couldn't stop showing his emotions. He had a hand on his mouth, strongly grabbing his flesh, trying hard not to let his watery eyes drop a single tear

"I'm sorry" Gavin could say, a thread of voice

"No, I am. I shouldn't have asked"

The android kept quiet for seconds, lots of toughts and questions being procesed in that time  
Was he going too fast? Did he do something wrong? The ring wasn't the best one, the way of proposing was wrong?

"I'd like to know why, if you want to tell. And if we're going to be together after... this"

Nines knew it's difficult to keep the relationship once one of them denied to marry, and he was scared. A lot. Didn't want to lose Gavin  
The smaller man didn't talk, nor look directly at Nines' eyes, staring at the ground

"I'm... I am not prepared for this, Ni"

"There's a chance one day you'll be?"

"I still don't like... this"

Nines was aware of Gavin's low self steem, he already had a lot of troubles dating him, Gavin always refused because he said he wasn't enough for someone as Nines

"You know I love you and would never rather be with another one who isn't you"

"I know I know, I just... keep thinking you one day will realize I'm not that good and will leave. But still you want to marry me and I'm having mixed feelings"

Nines then came closer to Gavin, reaching his hand to Gavin's and holding it close "You would never think that of you, never. You're not perfect, but who is? At least you make me feel more alive that people who is ""better"" than you"

"I still don't think I'm ready for something like this..."

"And it's okay. Now I know your opinion about getting married, we can leave this topic for much later, or never talk about it ever again.  
But I wouldn't like this to makes us be less... together"

Gavin sighed, tired "I need to think, be alone"

Nines nooded, obviously sad "Yes, take your time, I'll sleep in the other room then"

The human stopped holding Nines' hamd and turned around, to their bedroom, closing the door after him  
Leaving Nines alone, letting himself cry and sob in silence while holding strongly inside his pocket the little box for the ring designed to be on Gavin's finger until the big day of their life  
Days that looks is really far away from happen


	8. Day 8: Highschool Au

"We have to do something, Gav" Niles said, putting carefully a wet tissue on Gavin's bleeding nose. They were on the highschool's library, closed at that hour but Niles had a key of the place and they let him stay there all the time needed.  
It was their place for just be them, together, out of danger

"Like what? I can't run away from home, and if I come back, you know what happens" Gavin's voice was breaking, just thinking he can't do anything made him feel little and useless

"You could stay on our house..."

"You mother would never accept it, she isn't going to let me 'infect her sons with the gay virus'" He smiled a little bit after it, for a second forgetting how much his nose hurted after his father beat him because he saw Gavin kissing Niles

"I don't want to imagine mother's face when she knows neither of us are straight" Niles smiled back, giving Gavin a tender kiss on his lips, kiss that tasted like blood, staining Nines' lips too

They both started to chuckle slightly, before Nines made that laughs cries, apologizing for doing it but Gavin cupping his cheeck and saying it was perfeclty fine

"It's just so unfair...why they can accept it, why he prefers to hurt you? It doesn't have sense!"

"I know, I know, but we've been in this situation before, and this time we only have to wait a couple of months more"

Niles was going to study in a university after their senior year finish, and his mother is going to pay him the house he's going to live in. Niles had clear he was going to bring Gavin with him, rescue him from his family situation and even tho he wanted to join the police rather than university, they could be far away from everything that hurts them

It was the plan they had been thinking about since they started dating as just two sophomores that got the chance to share enough classes to try dating, and they have been two years together, so totally wrong it didn't go

"Yeah, but, I'm afraid. If... if you got your nose broken what would be next? What if we don't make it to the end of the year? What if something happens to us?"

Gavin then hugged Niles, about to break too, caressing his hair and letting Niles cry again on his shoulder "I'm sorry, you're the one that got beated and I'm here crying, sorry"

"Don't dare to say sorry again for crying because there's nothing wrong about it, okay? Crying is a good thing if there's stuff overwhelming you and you think it's too much"

Niles breathed deeply, calming himself and stopped their hug. He managed to smile a little "Just some more months then?"

Gavin standed on his tiptoes to kiss his forehead "And then you won't have to worry about what happens to me anymore"

"I'll always do, you idiot" Niles said "And, talking about it, you want to go to the hospital for them to check your nose?"

"I prefer stay here and keep kissing you"

"But it's broken"

"Who cares?"

"I do"

"We'll go after a kiss session, is my last offer"

Niles rolled his eyes and made a trail of kisses from his temple to his lips, "Fine, you already have an excuse for what happened"

"I fell while skeatboarding"

"You don't know how to do that"

"Exactly"

Niles chuckled again "Good"


	9. Day 9: Mermaid Au

Gavin tied the boat's rope around a rock and waited.  
It was around 5 pm, Gavin knows it won't take a lot of time before he appears

And he was just right. Gavin saw something swimming very fast in his direction, a shark fin comming out the water, making little waves and sea foam around it.  
It stopped just when it was about to hit Gavin's little boat, the fin went down the water and instead a human head came out of it, blue eyes that looked at him with excitement 

Gavin smiled at the criature "Hope I didn't make you wait a lot, Nines"

He smiled back and tried to climb to the boat with a big jump, making it shake, Gavin almost falling 

"Woah woah, I'll help you, wait a sec!"

Gavin held Nines' arms and helped him to enter the little boat, being specially careful at the time of lift his tail.   
Once he was inside, Nines got confty in the limited place, needing to put his tail out the boat anyways, because the lack of space for it

"Sorry, I got too excited" Nines looked down, embarrased "Just wanted to see you, couldn't wait"

Gavin smiled softly at him and held his hand "It's totally okay, I wanted to see you too"

Nines looked up again at him with a little smile "What you brought me today?"

Gavin used to bring Nines every afternoon something from the "land people" (that was how Nines called them) world.

He was really curious about eveything, since when he was in the Detrot aquarium, he was only programmed to swim and drink thrium (now Gavin brings him it)  
So when he deviated just to scape, he didn't have any knowledge about that criatures he used to see, staring at him at the other side of an invisible world

Until he met Gavin, well, saved him. He tried to kill himself by drowning, holding a big rock so he won't float.  
Nines decided to recue him and give him another chance to keep living, even tho he didn't know why he wanted to end it  
Gavin woke up while Nines was trying to take him to the beach, and the rest doesn't matter anymore, only that two months after they were dating, Nines giving Gavin reasons to keep going

"Oh, you're gonna love this!" Gavin said while looking for something inside the bag he carries everywhere

"Even before than what you showed me yesterday?!"

"I wanted to give you something different, but you seemed to like the abandonated pen at the end of the bag" he laughed, taking out what he was searching: photos (plasticized of course, he didn't want them to get wet and ruin them)

Nines stared at them, his LED shinning yellow, an interested look on his face "What's this?"

"Photos! There are machines that can put in paper what we see, and this one is about my house. I don't know, I decided it was good to show more about my human life, I guess?"

The android took one of them, the one that showed a little, organized bedroom. A cat sleeping on the top of the blue sheeted bed, under the sunlight the window let see. The whole pictuee showed a really peaceful moment

"It looks beautiful" Nines couldn't help but smile at the photo

"Really? I'm starting doing this kind of stuff, I don't want to be professional, it's just a hobbie"

"You're absolutely great at it. Can I see more?"

Gavin then handes him mpre photos: the living room, the kitchen, even the bathroom. Until there was one that called Nines' attention even more than the rest. One that showed the stairs to the atic

"What are those?"

"Oh, they're just stairs. We use them to go to places we can't reach"

"But that's impossible! How are you going to climb /that/?!"

There was a short silence until Gavin said slowly "You know... we... we have"

"Oh... oh. Okay, I got it now, sorry"

"No, no, never be ashamed for asking if you have doubts!"

Nines didn't answer, instead he looked again to that photo, now with a sad look "You think I'll be able one day to be there? No need of a picture?"

"Of course! I'll make Cyberlife don't go after you anymore. You can live in my house, you'll have the biggest bath... no! The biggest and fanciest swimming pool in the garden ever! And we can be all day together, not only some hours a day!"

Nines' eyes shone a little with Gavin's words "You think?"

"Absolutely!"

The android smiled again at the human and grabbed his hand "Glad to hear that" said before kissing him. He just learnt what kisses were some weeks ago but he loved them, and of course, loved to give them to Gavin  
Then Gavin's alarm sounded. It was already his time to go, his night shift at the station was about to start

"What would you bring tomorrow?" Nines asked, braking the kiss

"I never said it the day before, this isn't a exception"

"I tought this time would be that one" Nines laughed slightly as he managed not to make Gavin fall of the boat again when he went down of it

"I'll be here at the same time, okay?"

"Yes, perfectly fine!"

"Great... love you, Ni"

Nines smiled and held one last time that day his hand "Me too, Gavin"  
And then he dissapeared unther the mass of water, leaving Gavin alone all the way until he arrives, counting the seconds to see him again


	10. Day 10: Night

When it's night time, Nines enters ins stasis mode. Android don't need to sleep but this is their way to recharge themselves. He enters in that state at 11:00 pm and goes out of it at 7:00 am.  
No matter what happens, he will stay on stasis until morning comes.  
That's why Cyberlife relased a new uodste for androids: a night camara. When they are in stasis, they would be able to record sound and image of everything that happens. In case something happened when they couldn't act, they at least know what exactly happened

And of course Nines had this update dowloaded, he was the most advanced Cyberlife's model afterall. Every morning he took some minutes to check all the recordings (at 1 hour per minute)  
But since he lives with Gavin he likes to stop at some points to just watch what he's doing, because of course he's an idiot, and of course he didn't know Nines was recording every little thing he was doing (of course only if he was in the same room as him)

And that night looked like it was an insomnia one, he watched Gavin waking up aroun 1:00 am and by the sound of glasses and the coffee machine turning on, he was in the kitchen.  
Minutes after he was back with his computer and a cup of coffee, and started to do some police reports and work stuff

Gavin had the habit of talking alone. Not conversations, of course, just thoughts he said out loud. He started complaining about how much work he had to do because Fowler only gives them the worst cases and he's tired, but not enough tired to sleep  
He then turned to look at Nines and smiled 

"At least you can sleep, robocop, do what I can't for me" He said, even if he tought he wasn't litening to him. But he was

Some hours passed and Gavin already took 4 cups of coffee. He accidentally bumped with the guitar there was in a corner of the room, abandoned.   
Gavin liked to play instruments, music in general, but preferred other kind of instruments, his favorite was the viola.   
So that's why he almost never used the guitar, wich only purpose now was to be covered by dust

But you know, he was tired but couldn't sleep so he took the instrument and after tune it (because it sounded horrible), he tried to remember some songs to play

"You know, there was one guy who only made songs with his guitar and a tambourine on his leg. I used to listent to him a lot when I was 17 or so" He kept talking to Nines, who of course didn't give him any answer

Gavin liked to sing too, in fact, he has a very nice voice, but as every hobby he had, tried to hide it because he was affraid of people laughing at him.   
Only his closest ones could hear him sing, and Nines was one of them.  
Gavin's fingers looked like they were skating over the guitar's strings and a shy voice came from his mouth, mumbling some song's lyrics he couldn't remember at that moment

"Fuck, I don't remember how it was" He chuckled "I'm a fucking mess rememberimg stuff. If you weren't here I wouldn't even know what day it is"

Gavin let then the guitar in th ground, next to the bed, and laid on Nines' chest, hearing the paceful best of his thirium pump and sighed deeply

"You know, you always help me and do your best for me and I feel like I'm not doing the same for you. Like, maybe I'm just overthinking but what if not? I'm taking advantage you can't listen to me, because if you did, you were already shutting me and start telling me good and wholesome stuff to make me feel better..."

He was already having the kind of conversations Nines didn't like at all. Gavin tends to change the topic of a conversation suddenly, being these two topics relaly different oe from the other  
And he was starting to talk about negative stuff about himself. He knew Gavin had a very low self-steem, and mot being able to help him when he's having a low moment hurted him the most  
Gavin kept his monologue ad if Nines could hear him

"And sometimes I think if you say it seriously because I mean, for me they sound all the same, you don't stop telling me you love me and there's a point I don't believe it, you know? Of course I stop thinking that and believe you, but there's a space of time when I'm like "what if he doesn't love me and is just with me because I'm the first human he met?""

He sighed again and curled around Nines' body, hugging him like a koala 

"Well, it's 4 am, I better go to sleep and stoo thinking about this stuff" Gavin kissed Nines' lips before closing his eyes

"Because maybe you don't do, but I adore you" He said before falling asleep, Nines knew because he heard his soft snores

The alarm sounded exactly at 7 am, and for the first time that day, Nines opened his eyes just to realize Gavin was holding him tight, face sinked on his chest.  
He didn't wake up with the alarm, so Nines supposed he didn't get almost any amount of sleep  
But anyways he took advantage of that minutes until Gavin woke up to check the recordings

Just taking some minutes before starting a new day


	11. Day 11: Meeting eachother's parent(s)

"Are you sure she's going to like me?"

Nines preffered to adjust Gavin's tie before answering "If she doesn't, that's her problem, you're awesome"

"I mean, I'd like if your mother and I don't hate eachother" 

Nines shushed him quietly and gave him the best of his smiles "Just chill when talking to her and everything will go just perfect"

That made Gavin smile back and give a tender kiss on Nines' lips "I believe you"  
The other chuckled and and kissed him back shortly before ringing the big house's bell

After some seconds, someone opened the door. A lady came from inside the house and Nines' face changed from the soft one he just had moments ago

"Hello, mother"

Amanda looked at Nines and then at Gavin and staid some time staring at him, like if she was making him an analysis. Like mother like son was what he tought

"I'm glad you have arrived puntual" Her voice was calm and sounded serious "Aren't you going to introduce him? Or even better, could you introduce yourself? If you're able to talk, of course"

She was talking to Gavin and poor guy, he felt like he had turned into stone, she somehow intimidated him

"Y-yes, I can talk, ma'am. I'm G-Gavin Reed, but you can call me just Gavin"

"Good, you can talk, you have to tell me a lot. But before it, please enter"

They followed Amanda trought the big and spacious place, decorated just as fancy and stylish as Nines uses to be.   
Gavin tought he was like a clone of her mother of something... weird

She seated them on a dinning room bigger than the appartment Gavin had before he moved on with Nines. The dinner was already made and still was hot.  
Gavin was literally shaking, afraid of Nines' mother not liking him.  
His boyfriend of course wasn't going to leave him because his mother didn't think he was the best one, but that meant awkward moments if Nines brings him to family events

But he stopped thinking about it when Amanda asked him

"So, please, Gavin, tell me how you get to date Nines

The poor guy blinked surprised a couple of times before answering 

"I'm so sorry, but, you don't know how we met"

Amanda then for the first time smiled "I'm used to do this. My sons don't tell me anything about their partners so I can't have previous judgements before I have the chance to meet them"

Nines nooded at his mother's words "She has done it with my brothers, it's okay" He whispered, but Gavin didn't feel any better with it

"So... ummh, we met at work, we started to work together and after some time, we ended together"

"You were partnered with Nines? My Nines? He doesn't usually like interaction with people"

Gavin glanced at his boyfriend, whose face went full red "Mother, is it neccesary"

"I-it's okay! I'm not the best at being social either. I think they put us together to makes us have some kind of interaction, I guess. In any case, it worked"

He could feel Nines grabbing softly his hand and saw him smiling like an idiot. He might look like a serious man, but the littlest amount of softness melted him

So they spend the rest of the eveninf just talking about them, Amanda knowing more and more about that stranger his son looked to like. She hasn't seen Nines smile that much in literally years  
Amanda knew Gavin was good for him, in fact, she could have known without the need of seeing Gavin or know about him. If he makes his son happy, then he's good

But now he knew him, she tought he was going to be perfect for Nines. An energetic and impulsive man contrast a lot with Nines' calm and cold-headed personality. And that was just perfect, she knew he was for his son, and in fact, was proud of him for finding someone who make him that happy.  
She saw them going to their car parked in front of ther house, remebering that little kid with icy blue eyes who couldn't even talk to her because he was shy, seeing him happy is all a mother wants and will do anything to have it. And Nines was now happy thanks to Gavin

When they left Amanda's place, in the car back home, Gavin did the question he was thinking about all day long

"Do you think I made a good impression?"

Nines just chuckled and glanced with a smile at Gavin "She adores you"


	12. Day 12: Daily rutine/Domestic

Nines got out of stasis mode slowly as Gavin's alarm sounded loudly, just to turn it off seconds after  
He looked down to see Gavin hugging him, face of his chest with a soft expression

"I know you are awake" Nines said, voice still needing to recover from stasis

Gavin only glanced at him with sleepy eyes and yawned 

"Good for you to noticing"

"Why you even have the alarm activated? You can't go to work until your leg is totally recovered"

"Guess I want to make you suffer by waking you up at 7 am without reason"

"Well, you know I can't go to stasis once I got out of it until night"

Gavin just gave him a morning smile, that, to be honest, wasn't his best one "Yeah, I can't come back to sleep either"

"You're an absolute idiot, Reed"

"Aaaaaw, that's sweet"

Nines rolled his eyes and let out a tired sigh "Just get off me so I can prepare breakfast"

Gavin held Nines' tighter "But babeeee, I want you to keep in bed, let's cuddle or some shit, don't gooo"

"Come on, Gavin" Nines insisted, his voice tho wasn't an anrgy nor tired one, but a soft tone in his voice"

"Noooooooo" Gavin repeated, burying his face on the android's chest

"I'll take you with me then"

Nines in that moment got to hold his boyfriend in his arms and carrying him like a baby around the house, bearing Gavin's complains about how cold he was now he got out of bed or that he wanted to keep resting a bit more

He let his human in the sofa that was in the living room and headed to the kitchen, the whole house smelling minutes after like toast and really bitter coffee  
Nines came then again to the room where Gavin was with his breakfast, the human still dissapointed for being having it now instead of some cuddle time in bed

"You didn't bring anything for you?" Gavin said, noticing Nines didn't have with himself a thirium bottle

"No, I'm fine, I prefer to watch you eat anyways"

"That's...weird?"

"I like to see you enjoying things, is it bad?"

"Just- ugh, forget it"

He startes then eating his breakfast, so fast he burnt his tongue with the coffee, couldn't taste the toasts because of it, of course noticing Nines was looking at him with a worried expression. He seated closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder 

"Is my one-leg man angry with me because he didn't have smooch time for waking his boyfriend up at 7 am when they could have been sleeping for at least a couple more of hours?"

He made Gavin chuckle for the first time that day "Fuck off, I didn't turn off the alarm, no need to be mad at me either. And for your opinion, I have my two legs"

"You can't move one by now, then what's the point?" Nines smiled slightly at him, his own anger calming down "I mean, if you have the two of them and can use them, help me to do the house chores, the dishes aren't going to do themselves or the floor isn't going to be mopped by magic"

"Fuck off" Gavin repeated between laughs, sipping his coffee

"Listen, if you help me just a bit, and we finish early, we can be in bed watching some of that silly and cheesy movies you like that much all the time you want, okay? But I need cooperation"

"Are you trying to convince me like if I were a criminal being interrogated or something?" Gavin raised an eyebrow, looking grinning at Nines

"Maybe, I mean, the jail option is you sleeping in the sofa because I'm not going to carry you to the bed if you don't help me"

"Tha- that's blackmail!!"

"I take it as a yes?"

"Do I have another option?"

Nines then kissed Gavin's cheeck while he just huffed, still smirking "Of course not"


	13. Day 13: First fight

The argue began when Gavin refused to come close to Nines in public for the fifth time in a week  
Nines was all the way home with his LeD shinning between yellow and red, and once their house door was close, they started to shout

"You just don't understand it!!"

"Ooooh, sorry, sorry for thinking you just don't want anyone to see you're dating me!!"

"It's not that, you asshole!"

"Then what? You NEVER want to hold my hand nor being less that 4 meters away from me, so, Reed, tell me, what I am supposed to think? That you are ashamed of me? Scared of what people would think about you dating an android? A mess of artificial blood and wires? An object, not even considerated a living being?  
Well I'm so sorry for not being who you want me to!!"

Nines' LED's red light was the only source of light at thar moment in the house, making the android's tears look lowkey like red blood  
Gavin seeing Nines' tears running down his cheecks, his expression softened a bit and tried to step closser but Nines refused

"DON'T YOU DARE BEING SOFT WITH ME NOW! You are now too late to make things even a little bit better! You know why? Because I have feelings just as you have and you... you hurted them, okay?"

Every second that passed made Nines' eyes drop more and more tears, to the point he couldn't see well and his voice program was difficult to run "What are you so afraid of, Gavin?"

"Of fucking anything, you fucking idiot! If you just let me talk instead of shouting at me for once I can explain myself but you don't even give me the chance to!"

Nines sigh deep, trying to stoo his own cries "Come on, talk, but careful with what you are going to say"

"Look, you aren't gonna threat me so-"

"Fucking talk, dammit!!"

"Fine, fine, you updated toaster!" 

Gavin took air and talked without taking it again 

"I just don't like showing affection in public! World doesn't spin around your or androids, I would act the same with a human or with whoever! So next time you're talking shit about me, better if you make sure that you know what are you talking about!!"

Nines blinked a couple of times, confused "Why didn't you tell me anything about this?"

"Oh yes, of course! One day we can just talk for hours about my deeppest insecurities!! Sounds fucking great!"

"But that's what I'm for, you dumbass!! To help, to listen and listen to you!!"

"And what if I don't want to be heare nor want help? You can't always think I need it, not everyone is as perfect than you, you expensive fridge!! But you know, if you don't want me not to show affect when we are out the house, don't worry, I won't show it either inside of it!"

Nines just opened his eyes wide, his thirium pump beating fast, feeling tears coning to his eyes again and even more when he saw Gavin was close to tear up too. He tried to say something but Gavin's answer was rasing his middle finger, wishper a "fuck off" and going up stairs, leaving the android feeling even worse than when they started arguing


	14. Day 14: Break up

"I... I don't... this isn't going as I planned it to be" Gavin stuttered, feeling alread the lump in his throat

"You planned a relationship?" Nines doesn't look much better than Gavin does.

They had have some... difficult moments these last months and they both knew maybe this wasn't good for neither of them

"I mean, this isn't what I wanted a sentimental relationship with me to look like. Everytime I think about us I only remember how my fucking insecurities hurt you and how you shut up and god... this isn't doing anything good to you nor me."

"I didn't do it right either. I still need to learn how to, be less cold with people and undertand they don't see things as I do.  
Understand they are people with feelings as I have"

Gavin let out a sad smile "And I have to learn how to be better, in general"

"Gavin" Nines' voice was really empty, like if all the life he has just dissapeared "You want me to move to another station so you don't have to watch me at work?"

"What? Shit, no! I don't want you to hide from me, this is just a break, as people say! We... we can be friends until this break ends"

Nines sigh deeply "Is possible friendship in our situation?"

Gavin shrugged his shoulders and let out a bitter chuckle "Well, I never tried to be friends with one of my exs before so it's new to me too"

There was a really long time of pure silence, sad and nervous looks, attempts to say something. That lack of words made Gavin's tears not being able to hold themselves and started rolling down his cheecks

"You know, I'd love you to come back after this break ends" Even tho all that Gavin hurts him with his lack of attention, he would never imagine not being in love with him. But Gavin isn't happy with him, and he doesn't want to be selfish.  
They say if you love something, let it go, right? Well, Nines was letting Gavin go as fast as possible "Because I could watch again how you got your heat stuck on the microwave"

"You know that was an accident!" Gavin laughs, Nines' plan working perfectly: say their best experiences and maybe have a nice last memory of their moments together

"And I still don't believing you! One thing is to slip and fall by accident and other is to have your whole hear inside such a little space!"

"You've done shit so much weirder than this, so shut up!" Gavin jokes, forgetting for a second Nines wasn't his boyfriend anymore

"Yes? Like what?"

They started to joke and laugh about their best memories, because even if you broke with someone or stopped have any kimd of interaction with them, you still can remember that moments that made you laugh or be happy the most. And that's what you are going to remember when time pass

They both knew they weren't going to be together never again, that Nines was destinated to suffer in silence how Gavin moves on and gets a better partner than Nines ever was

Maybe they knew that was their last time talking, having a normal conversation  
Their last time laughing together, having a great time

But to be honest, they wouldn't change that bittler last minutes of their relationship for anything in the world


	15. Day 15: Long distance relationship

It was that time of the day when both of them work shifts ended, leaving them a whole afternoon and evening just for them.

In that days, Nines automatically goes, cup of coffee in hand, to his bedroom, where is computer is and turned it on. It didn't las a lot until he got a facecall from Gavin, of course accepting the call and making it start  
Nines' expression went much softer when he saw Gavin's face after a long day at work. That same soft smile stayed on the other's face

"Wow" He sighed "You look like shit, long day at work?"

Nines couldn't help but chuckle "Look who is talking! First clean your mess of bedroom and then we'll se"

"Sure, mom, let me just end the call so I can order everything" Gavin grinned, containing himself from laugh too

"Okay, okay, enough, how are you?" Nines said when he could finally stop laughing. His conversations with Gavin were so spontaneous you were always expectating was he was going to say or do

"Meh, not a lot of things happened today, not a single case, wich is weird. Chill day I guess. And you? How is everything going there?"

"Ugh, we aren't stopping with investigations and cases. Things are getting more violent and there are more criminality here, but it's okay"

"See? Another reason you should come here and live with me! Things are a least a bit better in Detroit. Not the best city but it's better"

"Just wait I have enough money to afford leaving Englad to start living in the USA, sounds fun" Nines said before giving a sip to his coffee, wich it was getting colder

"Yeah, that's a problem, but we have to be optimist!" Gavin said, his ear to ear smile making Nimes almost melt

"Maybe that's the solution" Nines agreed

"That's the spirit!"

Just after Gavin said that, Nines heard noises in the other side of the screen, like a door opening and something coming closer. After some seconds, all the could see in the screen was one of Gavin's cats' face smelling anf licking the camera

"Hello, Lilo" Nines waved at the white cat, who meowed when recognized his voice.  
Gavin grabbing her out of the desk

"I don't know what to do with her, Ni. She learnt to open doors and when she hears you comes here running"

Nines laughed at that "Image her reaction if she gets to met me, she is going to freack out!"

Gavin smiled back "Oh yeah, she's going to grab your leg and never let you go! You have to let me record that, by the way"

"Take that as something done"

"So... when you coming?" Gavin stuttered

"I don't actually know, like, maybe soon? I mean, I can't live there but what I can do is visit you! Maybe for some weeks, I have to talk with my Commander about the details of the temporal transfer"

"...Great" Gavin mumbles

"Hey, you okay?"

"Of course I am, just thinking I have to ordee everything and make this house look good at least all the time you will be here"

"You know maybe they send me far away from your station"

"As I said, we have to be optimists about the situation! I mean, you aren't going to stay here like, forever as we would want to, but something is something I guess"

Nines smiled "Yes, guess it is. I don't know how you keep that positive, Gav"

In fact Gavin wasn't positive at all, but just seeing Nines, being able to have a little bit of interaction, conversation with him, made everything look better and in a pink tone

"Just tell me where you are gonna come here so I can prepare everything"

"You know maybe the transfer is in months, right?"

"Shut up and tell me when you know" Gavin smiled, making Nines smile too

"Fine, I'll do"

"You the best, Ni"

"Tell me something I don't know"

"But your ego is fucking big, what a shame..." Gavin looked at his watch, already 3:30 am "Same hour tomorrow?"

"You sure you want to call even tho it's that late there?"

"Listen, if mu body didn't need to sleep, I'd be all night talking"

Nines let out the softtest of his smiles as always, in the end of the call "Okay then, see you tomorrow"

Gavin waved at the screen, holding Lili who meowed desperately when he saw Nines' face again and ended the call


	16. Okay soooo

Due studies, personal stuff and things I want to write more than this I'll leave this a bit abandoned  
Will keep writting it and maybe finish it before the year ends  
But I prefer to finally write "two androids" chapter 3, because it's been 3 months   
Soooo that's it  
Sorry and thank you for understand


End file.
